A method and apparatus for supporting pipes in filled dirt is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,012, issued Nov. 21, 1978. The pipe carriers or supports have several embodiments and are designed to anchor the pipes at a certain level below the surface of the ground.
The pipe supports are constructed, essentially in the entirety, from square or rectangular bar stock, and are normally composed of steel that has been appropriately treated to resist rusting. The bar stock is cut using jigs which are set up only with the appropriate lengths and angles designed therein.
Upon cutting, the assembly procedure was accomplished using clamps or other means to hold the individual pieces together for welding or other suitable securing process. This, however, required a large stock of clamps or other means, and a substantial amount of time and labor, and the assembly process was, therefore, relatively slow.